Palestream's Choice
by Kitkat4546
Summary: Palestream faced a long lofe whit tough decisions and hard answers. This is her story


Note: So many times I have tried to write Palestream's story, but never actually liked it or kept it like that. Now i will write it, and share with you every sorrowful pawstep of Palestream, in a quest to find her destiny. Enjoy- Samantha

Prologue

In a clearing, black figures stood solemly, unmoving. One finally spoke, with a sour raspy voice. "Tigerstar and Brokenstar are dead...Hawkfrost is gone...who will lead us?" His eyes gleamed with anger at each word. No cat moved. They all stared at their paws. Finally one moved forward. "I will..."his deep mew was followed by a hiss of annoyance. "Fangstar, you fool, do you even know why you are here? Because you were killed in your own trap! A trap that could have led you to being leader! But you failed and fell to the depths of this place!" The gray tabby flinched at the words of the ginger she cat. "Mapleshade, the plan failed because i picked the wrong cat...but thats what we should do...find the right cat, and use them to crush their clan from the inside... andmy plan isnt the only one that failed!"He retorted stingingly. "Might I remind you of your kits Mapleshade!"

The orange she cat hissed loudly and swiped a paw across Fangstar's face. He yowled and pulled away. "Stop!"a hiss interrupted them. A silver and white tabby tom with massive shoulders prowled up. "Im going to lead, I was Tigerstar's closest ally, _his mentor!_ I should lead." The cats dipped their heads in agreement, a few hesitated before doing so. "So Thistleclaw...do you like the plan?" Fangstar asked. Thistleclaw's eyes darkened. "Its perfect! And I know the perfect cat, who should be born many seasons in the future...until then...we wait, and grow..."

Chapter 1

_"Come on Palekit!"a _voice called through her sleep. She opened her eyes to see her brother, Foxkit, prodding at her with his paw. His ginger fur was sleek. Ivyclaw must have given him a bath. Palekit sat up. Foxkit waved hid long tail excitedly. "Badgerkit and Volekit are already outside! Rosekit and Wildkit are with them! Come _on!" _he begged. Palekit stretched and bounded after him but froze and looked back to see her mother, a dark tabby she cat with a white belly, staring at her. "Where are you off to?" she asked, her green eyes sparkling. "We are going outside to play!" Palekit mewed. Ivyclaw licked her ear lovingly. "Dont stay out too long," she mewed. "We wont!" Palekit bounded outside happily.

A black kit with a dark gray stripe down his back raced up to greet her, it was Badgerkit. He smiled at her. "Your up lazybones!" He jumped at her, and they tumbled over. A dusky brown kit with amber eyes joined in. _That must be Volekit! _

Volekit had long legs and a short tail. Palekit pulled away from the tumble of kits. She looked around the hollow. Palekit noticed two larger kits near the back of the clearing. One was a light cream color, the other was a silver tabby. "That's Wildkit, the cream one, and Rosekit is the silver tabby. Their four moons old now," Volekit whispered in her ear. Palekit noticed they were sharing a mouse. She looked around and saw a rocky ledge, leading to a yawning cave. "That is the leaders den. Lionstar(blaze) stays there. I wish we could visit him but hes busy. His deputy, Poppytail, died recently...hes grieving, and trying to think up who will be the next deputy of Thunderclan," Volekit explained to her. She looked at a thickly covered den with an odd smell wafting out of it. Palekit beconed to her brothers and bounded away, curiously sniffing.

Palekit neared the den. She looked inside to see a she cat laying with her head on her paws. She lifted her head. "Why hello kits!" She mewed. She seemed quite young to be in the elders den. "Are you an elder?" Palekit asked. "Well, if i wasnt paralyzed in my hind legs i would be a senior warrior. Those two," she pointed to a silver cat and cream cat," they worled hard all their life, and earned a rest...Jayfeather! Berrynose! Wake up we have guest!"

Palekit flinched as the silver cat opened blind blue eyes. Beside him the cream warrior stirred, rasing his stubby tail. Palekit and her brothers sat down. "Did you fight in the final battle?" Volekit asked excitedly. The cream cat nodded. "Briarlight, Jayfeather and I were all their, but i was the only one who _fought_ in it." Berrynose hesitated before rushing into a story. "The bravest Thunderclan leader ever was killed in it: Firestar...He was standing face to face with the evil Tigerstar!-" "Not _Tigerstar!"_Badgerkit sqeaked. "Oh yes...," Berrynose went on. Jayfeather laid his head down but kept his ears pricked, as if he had never heard the story before. "Tigerstar made the first move, swiping Firestar in the shoulder, unbalancing him, and raked his hind claws down his spine! He told Firestar he had been nothing since Bluestar, the previous leader, had taken Firestar in the clan. Firestar escaped his grip and swung a paw with unsheathed claws at Tigerstar, who then dragged Firestar down and slammed down on Firestar's spine. Then Firestar staggered up, and swore he would not die until the forest was safe from Tigerstar. He jumped at Tigerstar and landed a whisker away. Then Firestar shoved Tigerstar onto his side with Firestar raining blows onto his head furiously. Tigerstar jumped up and made a move for Firestar's throat, but only tore fur. Then Firestar launched himself at Tigerstar, and bit down on his throat, killing him. After Tigerstar vanished forever, a tree was lit on fire, and it fell, signaling the end of Firestar. The brave leader bled to death from his wounds, and the rain washed out the fire. The clan grieved for many moons, but Bramblestar rose from the ashes of the burnt tree, and Lionstar followed."

As Berrynose finished his story, Palekit became sure of something. She wanted to be a great leader, like Firestar.


End file.
